


Bailando con los Diablos

by carinaadanielle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Post-Time Skip, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carinaadanielle/pseuds/carinaadanielle
Summary: You and your friends travel to Brazil for a well deserved vacation. You head to a nightclub with them on the night of Carnival. Little do you know that two volleyball players have their eyes set on you.-ALL CHARACTERS ARE POST TIME SKIP-
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Bailando con los Diablos

The air was thick, a layer of humidity hanging low as bodies molded together like molten lava. Breathing was a bit of a chore as you entered the crowded club. In Brazil, mornings folded into nights. From playing volleyball on the crowded beaches, beautifully tanned bodies lining the shore, to club jumping; dancing until your feet were sore and your heels were discarded in your hands. 

You were on vacation, a girls week. You and your friends had taken the week off to fly to Rio de Janeiro to experience Carnival for the first time. It was a last minute decision, but you didn't regret it at all.  
And it had been a blast so far. Bright shades of vibrant colors exploded in front of your eyes as you and your friends explored the streets of the city. The floats were adorned with lights and colorful fabrics, and dancing women covered in feathers shook their hips to the beat of the live samba music. Overall, you were having the time of your life. 

Your friends were scattered all over the club. There were two floors. The first floor consisted of a large dance floor, dimly lit by intimate pinks and blues. There was a DJ towards the front, holding a pair of headphones to his ear and bopping his head to the music. A wave of people swayed on the dance floor, the smell of cannabis and hard alcohol oozing from the walls. The second floor was a rooftop bar that looked over the city. The bar was long, rows of yellow lights hanging above it. Tables were scattered all over the rooftop, and it was much quieter. 

You traced your finger around the rim of your glass, your manicured nail catching on the lime. You plucked it off the rim, bringing it to your lips and sucking on the pulp. The tartness exploded on your tongue, mixing with the taste of gin leftover in your mouth. The booming of the bass echoed through the rooftop as you let your eyes scan over the bar patrons. There were a fair amount of people, including one of your friends who was talking to another couple. You wondered if you would be seeing her back at the hotel tonight. Probably not, good for her. 

You finished the rest of your gin and tonic, listening to the sound of the ice in the glass. You didn’t mind being by yourself, especially when you had the comfort of knowing that your friends were still in the building. But you knew you needed to get out more. For you back home, it was only work, eat and sleep. So when this opportunity arose for you to actually take a break, your friends pounced and stole you for the week. And you were really appreciating it. 

Suddenly, there was another gin and tonic placed in front of you, a lime on the rim just how you liked. Your head snapped up in the direction of the bartender, your eyebrows furrowing in confusion. 

“I didn’t order this,” you began, starting to push the glass back towards the bartender. 

“He did,” the bartender motioned to someone further down the bar, wiping his hands on a rag before walking away.

You turned your head to where the bartender pointed, scanning over the long row of people before your eyes locked with piercing brown ones. You felt yourself shiver in your seat from the person's gaze, and your grip on your new drink tightened. 

He was leaning his arms on the bar, his chin positioned in the palm of one of his hands. His brown hair was slicked back, some loose strands falling in his face. He was wearing a white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up, most of the buttons undone to show off some of his toned chest and a gold chain around his neck. Your eyes wandered, catching on a Rolex watch around his wrist. Oh, so he has money?

Your eyes fell back to the man’s face, watching a smirk bloom on his lips. With a tilt of his head, he motioned to the staircase that led down to the bottom floor where the dance floor was located. You watched as he got up, seeing how tall he actually was. He wore tight black slacks and white Air Forces. You felt like the air was knocked out of your lungs when he turned over his shoulder, flashing you a wide, toothy smile before disappearing down the stairs.

You grabbed your drink and followed the mysterious man down the steps, squeezing past others. You kept your eyes on the head of brown hair, trying not to lose him. Why were you even following him? He was undoubtedly attractive, and you hoped he was a good dancer. 

The music was much louder now, the bass echoing in your chest. You looked around at all the people on the dance floor, clutching your drink in your hand as you came chest to chest with the man you were chasing. You looked up at him, your eyes going wide as you felt his hands snake around your waist. His hands were large, and felt like fire on your waist as you inched closer to him, pressing yourself up against his chest. Without breaking eye contact, you watched a smile spread across his face as you two began to sway to the music. You placed your hand on his shoulder, running your thumb over the muscle there. You could tell he was built, but feeling it was a whole other experience. 

You watched the male, taking a sip of your drink and licking the alcohol off your lips. The smell of cologne filled your nostrils, a woodsy smell mixed with what you assumed was vanilla. The smell alone was enough for your legs to turn into gelatin. The two of you danced, rocking your hips to the sultry samba music. You felt as though everyone else around you wasn’t there anymore, and you simply couldn’t take your eyes off the man who was gripping your waist like you would slip through his fingers at any moment. 

You wanted to know his name. 

You watched as he picked up the lime from the rim of your drink. He reached down, placing the fragrant fruit to your lips.

“Suck it, hermosa.”

You felt blood rush down in between your legs as you felt the coolness of the lime against your bottom lip. You looked down to the man’s hand, then back up at him through your thick eyelashes. Well, two could play at that game. 

You flicked your tongue against the lime, keeping your eyes on the man as you took the fruit into your mouth and sucked on the juices. Some of the lime juice escaped the corners of your mouth, dripping down your chin. You heard the slight intake of a breath from the male, and he quickly took the lime away. He plucked your drink from your hand, spinning you around so your back was flush against his chest. He wrapped his free hand around your throat, tilting your head back to slowly pour the gin and tonic down your throat.

You felt the cold liquid spill down your throat, not being able to stop your body from tensing in surprise. He let your neck go and you pulled yourself up, wiping your chin and turning over your shoulder to look at the man. He smirked and leaned down, grabbing your chin and pressing his lips to yours. He immediately slipped his tongue inside your mouth, tasting the alcohol as he swiped over your teeth. You mewled, pressing your back further against the male’s chest. 

You felt like you were floating. The man kissing you tasted faintly of pineapple and rum, and it was simply intoxicating.

Pulling away, the male looked down at you and licked his lips, bringing his thumb up to smear some saliva on your bottom lip. Teasingly, you gave his thumb a kitty lick and pulled away.

“What's your name?” You asked, eyeing him up and down before pushing some hair out of your face. It was hot, and a thin sheen of sweat was starting to build up on your forehead. 

The man did the same, running his hand through his hair and flashing a grin. 

“You’ll find out soon enough, nena”

“Oikawa!”

Both of you turned your heads to the sound of a name. So his name was Oikawa. 

Running up to the two of you came a redhead, a wide grin on his face. He was shorter than Oikawa, coming up to about his shoulder. His hair was wild and slicked with sweat. He was wearing a baby blue, short sleeved button down, unbuttoned halfway for the heat, and brown khaki pants with white Adidas sneakers. Both of these men were good looking, and you felt yourself shrink in on yourself in nervousness. 

“Hi, Hinata.” Oikawa said, smirking down at the male before wrapping an arm around him.

The two of them exchanged looks before turning to you, eyeing you up and down. Hinata was the first to move, sliding up to you and taking both of your hands in his. He flashed another toothy grin, squeezing your hands as he looked up to you. “I’m Hinata,” he said, keeping his honey brown eyes locked on yours. “I saw you dancing with Oikawa and I couldn’t help but wonder if I could join you.”

Hinata’s hands were warm and calloused, fully enveloping yours as he held them. You smiled at him, nodding your head in agreement. Why wouldn’t you want to be sandwiched between two absolutely stunning men? “Be my guest,” you smirked, squeezing the redhead’s hands. 

Hinata’s pupils blew wide and he exhaled quickly through his nose, spinning you around so your back was pressed against him. He wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling your ass flush against his front. You let out a breathy gasp as he began to move your hips for you, the two of you getting lost in the upbeat music.

Oikawa suddenly appeared in front of you, grabbing your chin with his fingers and making you turn to look at him. “Aren’t you going to tell me your name, hermosa?”

“Y/N”

“Pretty name,” you heard Hinata say in your ear, causing you to shudder. 

Oikawa pressed up himself against your front, his hand traveling down the front of your chest and landing just above Hinata’s. He grabbed your waist and helped Hinata move you to the music.

You could feel the bass in your chest as you leaned your head back against Hinata’s shoulder, closing your eyes as you let the boys move you. It was like someone turned off a switch in your mind, replacing it with these two. It was a drug, and you wanted more. 

You felt someone's lips against your throat. It was Oikawa. His tongue dragged up from your exposed collarbone to your chin, then slipped into your mouth. You moaned out loud, shuddering as you felt Hinata’s teeth nip the shell of your ear. You blindly reached out, grabbing fistfuls of Oikawa’s shirt. You felt Hinata rut his hips up into your ass, which knocked the wind out of you.

Oikawa pulled his mouth off yours, watching your reaction with a smirk. He wiped some of your spit off of his bottom lip and licked it off his thumb. You felt Hinata’s hands move from your hips and up to your chest, placing feather-like touches to your boobs. You whimpered and turned over your shoulder to look at Hinata, the man immediately grabbing your chin and pressing his lips to yours.  
Feeling your knees buckle as Hinata kissed you, Oikawa leaned forward to your ear. 

“Do you wanna come home with us?” He asked, his voice just above a whisper.

You pulled away to look up at Oikawa, Hinata doing the same. With heavy lidded eyes, you nodded your head. 

Hinata pulled away from you, turning to look at Oikawa with a knowing glance. He then reached out and took your hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. “We’ll show you a good time, Y/N,” he said, turning to look at Oikawa again.

Oikawa hummed and cracked his neck, rubbing it with his hand. “Alright.” He pulled out his phone and went to request an Uber, motioning to follow him out of the club. Hinata guided you out of the crowd of people, and you pulled out your phone to shoot your friends a text that you weren’t coming back that night. 

Oikawa unlocked the hotel room door, walking inside and holding the door open for you and Hinata. You looked around the room, pushing your hair out of your face. You watched as Oikawa and Hinata took their shoes off by the door, so you followed suit, slipping your heels off. Your back was to the two, and you suddenly felt two hands around your waist. You were pushed up against the wall, your face pressed against it. You tried to look over your shoulder to see who was responsible, but you yelped in surprise when you felt a hand reach down and rub you through your shorts. You gasped, letting your eyes flutter closed. You felt hot breath against the back of your neck, the smell of vanilla filling your head. Oikawa ran his other hand through your hair and hummed.

“Can we show you something?” You heard him whisper. 

You lifted your head up to look back at him, nodding quickly. You looked around to find where Hinata was, seeing that he was already sitting on one of the beds. He motioned for you to come, and Oikawa pulled off of you so you could. 

In a daze, you stumbled over to Hinata, making a bold move to sit on his lap. He smiled up to you, reaching up to push a strand of hair behind your ear before holding you steady by your waist. “Oikawa, she’s so pretty.” He said, keeping his warm eyes on yours.

“I know. Can you show her how pretty she is, Hinata?” Oikawa said, sitting down on the other bed so he could observe the two of you. 

Hinata reached up, pulling your shirt up and over your head and tossing it somewhere in the room. You watched him, and then unhooked your bra for him, letting it slide off your shoulders. You bit your lip as you watched Hinata take in all of your chest, and moaned as he leaned forward to latch his mouth around one of your nipples. He rolled the bud between his teeth, then soothed it by licking it. His other hand reached up and massaged your other breast. 

Being touched like this by Hinata made it feel like your skin was on fire. You watched him, reaching up to grab a fistful of his hair and pulling. You heard a whine escape the redhead, and you smirked in satisfaction. You looked over your shoulder at Oikawa, watching with a slack jaw as he palmed himself through his pants. 

At the sight of Oikawa, you flushed red, quickly turning back around to face Hinata. He was looking up at you with puppy dog eyes, his bottom lip jutting out in a pout. 

“Can I put my dick in your pretty mouth?”

You all but moaned at the thought of sucking Hinata off, and suddenly there were hands on your breasts from behind you. You leaned back into Oikawa’s bare chest, sighing at the feeling of his rough hands over your tits.

“I wanna taste her,” hummed Oikawa, leaning down and nipping at your bare neck. You nodded your head quickly, wanting them both at once. 

You were quickly maneuvered and laid down on the bed, the two men standing above you and stripping. Once naked, Oikawa leaned down, hooking his fingers around the belt loops of your shorts and pulling them down. He dipped down and ran his tongue down from your bare tits to your navel, nipping on the fabric of your panties. He slipped them down to your knees and nipped at the inside of your thigh, sucking on the delicate skin. You heard him inhale as you grabbed a fistful of his hair. 

“God, you smell so good.”

Oikawa got up, laid himself down on the bed and tapped his chin. “Come sit on my face, nena.” He hummed. 

You licked your lips and got up on your knees, moving over Oikawa’s face until your cunt was right over his mouth. You let out a shrill moan as you felt him grab a hold of your thighs and force you to fully sit on his face. You blindly reached out, coming in contact with Hinata’s shoulders. You looked up at him, whimpering when you felt Oikawa’s tongue slip between your folds.

Hinata grabbed a fistful of your hair, pulling your head down until you were face to face with his hard cock. “Can you suck it for me, pretty?” He asked, prodding your cheek with his dick.

You nodded your head, gasping as you opened your mouth. Hinata took this as an opportunity to slip his cock in, the motion making your eyes grow wide and water. Oikawa was sucking roughly on your clit, his hand coming up and landing a hard slap to your ass. You cried out, squeezing your eyes shut as Hinata abused your mouth. 

It was like your brain had shut off, and you could only think about the two men who were making your whole body come undone. You couldn’t remember the last time you felt this good, and you couldn’t get enough of it. 

Oikawa’s tongue was fully inside you now, sinful slurping noises coming from his mouth. He gripped your thighs tightly, his blunt nails digging into your soft skin. Hinata was slipping his cock in and out of your mouth, soft gasps of pleasure leaving his open mouth. 

“Your mouth is so nice and warm. Can I cum down your throat?” He whined, his thrusting becoming erratic. You frantically nodded your head, rolling your hips on to Oikawa’s face, his nose quickly grazing your clit. 

With a loud moan, Hinata came down your throat, holding the back of your head so you couldn’t pull off until he was done. “Fuck!” He cursed, his thighs trembling as he came down from his high. He pulled out of your mouth, watching as you swallowed his seed with a satisfying gulp.

Oikawa was sucking on your cunt greedily, nipping your clit gently before sucking on it as well. Without much of a warning, the hardest orgasm you have ever had in your life slammed into you, causing you to throw your head back and moan out loud. You could feel both Hinata and Oikawa’s eyes on you, and for show, you reached upward and grabbed your own tits.

Oikawa moved you so you were sitting on the bed, moving your hair out of your face and pressing his slicked lips to yours. The taste of yourself bloomed on your tongue as you felt Oikawa slip his tongue into your mouth. You whined at the feeling, reaching out and grabbing a hold of the male’s shoulders. Hinata was quick to move between your legs, his index finger circling around your pussy and slipping inside. Your eyes shot open at the feeling, Hinata’s finger curling directly into your g-spot. He looked down at you, watching as Oikawa sucked on your tongue. “Not fair, I wanna kiss her too.” The redhead pouted, adding a second finger and eating up your reaction.

You pulled away from Oikawa, a trail of saliva keeping your mouths attached. You turned to look at Hinata, your mouth open in a breathless gasp. 

“C’mere,” you rasped, your throat raw from how hard Hinata had fucked it prior. You grasped the back of the male’s head, gripping his hair and bringing you down to your lips. Hinata perked up like a puppy, immediately slipping his tongue into your mouth and exploring it. 

Oikawa stroked his cock at the sight, smearing precum over the tip. “If I don’t get to fuck her soon, I might not be so nice anymore.”

You moaned as you felt Hinata’s thumb circle your clit, but then everything was gone too quickly. Hinata pulled away and licked over his lips, looking at the sight of you on the hotel bed. He looked to Oikawa, the two of them sharing a knowing look. You didn't know if it turned you on or terrified you. 

“You okay if we both take you?” Oikawa asked, his voice low and warm as he ran a hand down your cheek. You leaned into the touch, closing your eyes for a second before opening them, looking at the two males through your eyelashes. 

“I want both of you inside me, now.” You spoke, taking Oikawa’s thumb into your mouth and sucking on it. Oikawa and Hinata’s eyes both grew wide, and the childish side of them quickly came out. They both grinned wildly, grabbing you and moving you into the position they wanted you in.

It felt good to be manhandled like this. You liked the difference between their touches. Oikawa was confident and gentle, whereas Hinata was more nervous and rushed. The contrast made your head spin with arousal. 

The position they had you in was sinful. Hinata was laying down on the bed with you on top of him, and Oikawa was behind you, his hands massaging circles into your bare ass. He had a bottle of lube next to him as he covered his two fingers with it. He circled your asshole with his index finger, letting you get used to the sensation before he pushed past the tight ring of muscle. You whined in discomfort, squeezing your eyes shut as your jaw hung slack. Hinata leaned down to your face, kissing under your eyes. “It’s okay, pretty. Just breathe.”

You opened your eyes back up, looking into Hinata’s warm ones. You nodded your head and reached out, taking his hand and intertwining your fingers with his. You felt Oikawa dip down and press gentle kisses down your spine. As he did so, he slipped another finger into your ass, scissoring you open. You bit your lip, pushing your ass back against his fingers. The burning sensation had suddenly turned into something hot, making your pussy throb with each thrust of the brunette’s fingers. 

When Oikawa deemed you prepped enough, he threw Hinata a condom, sliding the other on to his painfully hard cock. You grabbed the condom from Hinata’s hand and ripped it open. Sitting up, you pinched the tip of the condom and slipped it on to the redhead’s dick, giving it a few experimental strokes. Hinata watched you the entire time, letting out a breath as his hands went to your hips. Oikawa licked up the shell of your ear, his hands coming up and cupping your tits.

“Whenever you’re ready, hermosa.” He huffed into your ear, pinching one of your nipples. 

You swatted his hand away, letting out a playful giggle before reaching down; grabbing a hold of Hinata’s cock and lining it up with your entrance. You slowly lowered yourself, biting down on your bottom lip. Your thighs trembled with strain as you held yourself. Hinata squeezed your hips and without warning thrusted his whole length inside you. You cried out, throwing your head back and falling forward onto his chest. “Hinata, slowly.” You hissed, squeezing yourself around his length. 

You heard him hiss as he gently thrusted up into your sopping cunt, his fingers holding your hips in a bruising grip. “Sorry pretty, your pussy is just so warm.”

You felt the spongy head of Oikawa’s dick prodding at your other hole. His hands grabbed on to your cheeks, spreading them open as he slid into your hole. He watched his cock disappear with a satisfied grin, giving an experimental thrust as he bottomed out inside you. 

You held onto Hinata’s shoulders blindly, your whole body trembling as you got used to having two cocks fill you from both ends. “Fuck,” you hissed, licking over your chapped lips.  
The two didn’t have to say a word to each other, it was like they were on the same wavelength. They immediately began to thrust into you, the rhythm perfect. It felt like your core was going to burst. Hinata’s cock was curled right into your g-spot, slamming into it over and over again. Oikawa had a death grip on your ass, watching his cock slide in and out of your hole. 

You were reduced to a moaning and babbling mess, your jaw hanging open as shrill cries of pleasure ripped through your throat. Hinata was watching you with wide eyes, taking in all of you with flushed cheeks. He kept slamming you down on his cock, moving his hands up your bare back. He suddenly sat up, wrapping both of his toned arms around your upper body, using his whole strength to move you up and down. You ragdolled, your body going limp.

“Fucking slut, spreading your legs for two guys you met at a club. You like this?” Oikawa asked, slamming into your ass. He reached a hand down, stilling his thrusting to circle his finger around the rim of your hole. “You’re stretched so wide for me. Only me and Hinata right?”

You nodded your head frantically, some drool dripping down from the corner of your mouth. Hinata’s thrusts were starting to get erratic, and he threw his head back as he came into the condom. He subconsciously reached under you, his finger circling around your clit. You all but howled, his finger on your clit pushing you over the edge as you squirted all over Hinata’s lap. 

Oikawa pumped his dick a couple more times in you and came, reaching up and grabbing a fistful of your hair. He exhaled sharply, clenching his jaw and trembling.  
The three of you stayed in that position as you all caught your breath. Oikawa let go of your hair and gently laid you down on Hinata’s chest. Pulling out, he slipped the condom off, tied it, and threw it in the trash. Hinata placed his hands on your back, rubbing into your skin gently as you came down from your high. “So pretty,” the redhead whispered, admiring your relaxed form. 

You drowsily looked up at the two of them, a tired smile forming on your lips. Oikawa leaned down, wrapping his arms around you and lifting you off of Hinata so he could pull out of you. The brunette laid you down on the bed and smoothed over your hair, stroking your cheek gently. “Sleep, nena.” He whispered, leaning down and pressing a kiss to your forehead. 

Hinata had left the room at some point and was back with a warm, damp towel. He sat down on the edge of the bed and began to wipe down your bare body; cleaning it of all the sweat. You looked up to him through heavy eyelids, then back to Oikawa. 

“Thank you, both of you.” You whispered, finally letting your eyes flutter shut. 

Before you fell asleep, you heard Hinata whisper to Oikawa.

“We should invite her to the match tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading! You can follow me on tiktok @carinaadanielle! Kudos and comments are appreciated :))


End file.
